


Decisions

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants to but there is so much to do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written (even though belatedly) for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'decisions'. Yes, creative title, I know, but I was in a hurry. Not beta'd

Merlin didn’t really know if he wanted to. Well, actually he wanted to, but on the other hand, he had so many things on his schedule, he just didn’t have the time. Then again, he was sure he could make time, so he decided he was in. 

He just needed to finish the paper for work and he’d promised Percy to beta-read his latest story. After that, Merlin went for a run and of course had to take a shower before he could do anything else. His mam called and he was on the phone for about two hours since she had been on vacation and needed to tell him everything. 

When he ended the call, he tossed the phone on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Just for a quick moment. Merlin closed his eyes. He would be refreshed and then could do what he’d decided on this morning. 

Four hours later, Merlin woke up when he felt a hand in his hair. “Huh?”

“We’ve been waiting for you at the movie. Are you alright?” Arthur looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and concern.

Merlin blinked. “Coming,” he mumbled and tried to sit up. 

Arthur chuckled. “A bit late for that. When you didn’t show up, we thought you’d decided not to come and went in.”

“But…I wanted to see that movie!” Merlin pouted.

Shaking his head, Arthur pressed a kiss on Merlin’s tousled hair. “If you really want to, I’ll go see it with you again tomorrow.”

Merlin beamed.


End file.
